Dancing Queen
by Wannabe0screenwriter
Summary: The team blows off some steam after a hard work week. A bit of Reid/JJ and Hotch/Prentiss


JJ grinned ear to ear, taking in the sights and sounds of the bar scene around her. It had been quite some time since she had been able to let loose a bit, and throw a few drinks back. It had been a tough week, with the team sent to Nebraska to hunt down a serial killer who prayed on single mothers. So much blood, so much gore, so much heartache in such little time.

When Garcia offered to hit the bar with her after work, JJ leaped at the opportunity, convincing most of the team to come with, except for Rossi who had a certain woman friend waiting for him.

"I have been looking forward to getting out my cave all week," Garcia said, sipping on her strawberry margarita.

JJ nodded, "sometimes this job just get's to tense, so tense my head feels like it may explode," she sighed.

"Impossible, unless we enter an area with intense air pressure or a switch in gravity," Reid chimed in.

JJ rolled her eyes, but smiled at him.

"With all the facts that you have in your brain, I'm shocked your head doesn't pop off sometimes chickadee," Garcia laughed.

Reid blushed, "a heavy dose of Star Trek episodes will do the trick."

Emily was at the next table, deep in conversation with Hotch, but JJ could still pick up on the frequent smiles the brunette was giving their boss. By Garcia's arched eyebrows, she could tell her she was thinking the same thing, when were Emily and Hotch going to get it on? It was so evident that the two had some sort of sexual chemistry, and more recently, the brunette and the senior agent spent extra time in his office, alone.

"I swear if those two don't get a move on," Garcia said, staring at the scene next to them.

Reid wrinkled his brow," who, where?"

JJ shook her head, "matters of the heart Spence," she said, swigging her beer.

Two hours later, it was clear that Agent Jaueru was under the influence of Miller Lite and the dance floor. Morgan couldn't help but laugh as he watched the media liaison shuffle around the dance floor, trying to be smooth.

"You are under arrest for being sexy," she said, turning to a handsome man who smiled at her.

Emily cringed, "oh god she's doing the drunk agent pick up line," she said to Garcia.

The two women knew the act very well. JJ would get a few drinks in her, and flash her badge acting as the sexy police. Even though it was the corniest line known to man, it still made Emily crack up every time she saw a man fall for it.

"Does she do this often," Hotch asked, a bit alarmed.

Emily shrugged, "only when she's had a few to many, and really wants to ditch the serious side of herself."

Reid folded his arms as he watched the strange man dance with his best friend, his co-worker. There was a strange feeling inside of him, that wanted to rip the man to shreds.

"Someone is turning green," Garcia chuckled, putting her arm around Spencer. He began to look over his arms to make sure he wasn't having an allergic reaction when Garcia grabbed his hand.

"Green with Envy baby doll." Realizing what she meant, he turned beet red.

"No, it's not," he stumbled over his words, failing to make his point.

"If you want that guy off her, than ask her to dance," Garcia said, nudging him towards the blonde.

Reid waited a few minutes till the song ended, and the muscular man wandered to the bar. JJ was swaying by herself to the new song, stumbling a bit. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to his friend, his co-worker, his crush.

"Spence," she exclaimed, as if she hadn't seen him in months.

"JJ, I admire your dance moves, very nice," he stammered, trying not to sweat.

"What can I say, hanging out with Morgan all these years has taught me a thing or two about dancing," she laughed, nodding towards Morgan who was now wrapped up in teaching Garcia some moves.

Suddenly, she threw he arms around the the lanky doctor's neck.

"I love this song," she mused, talking about the slower paced song now playing.

Reid had the urge to run, out of pure nerves, but something inside of him allowed him to stay there in the moment, holding her.

"The melody does have a very calming quality," he said, squeezing her body closer to his.

She laid her head on his sweater vest, as they swayed to the music. Hotch and Emily looked at each other from over the table, and smiled.

"Look's like our little boy is growing up," Emily said, admiring the confidence Reid demonstrated.

"And it seems our favorite media liaison is about to fall asleep," Hotch pointed out, noticing the agents closing eyes.

Emily nodded, "I'm her ride, so I better get my stuff together."

Hotch grabbed her hand, "wait a minute, why don't I drive you both home, so you don't have to walk back to the office parking garage."

Emily's heart leapt, was this Hotch's way of making a move, she thought to herself.

"That sounds good to me," Emily said softly, trying not to hint her excitement in her voice.

Once the song ended, Reid noticed that his dance partner was now leaning her entire body against his.

"JJ, you okay," he asked her, pushing her up slightly.

She nodded, "I just feel tired," she said, slightly slurring.

"Come on dancing queen, time to head home for the night," Emily said, grabbing the blonde's hand.

"But not yet, Reid and I were dancing," she tried to pull away, but no luck.

"The song's over Jae, and next time we'll pick up where we left off," Reid said, meaning every word.

"Emily do we have to leave," JJ pouted at the brunette.

"Yea, Hotch is giving us a lift," she said, as they made their way off the dance floor.

After saying goodbye to the rest of the team, the three departing agents ventured outside. Stepping outside reminded them that summer was long gone, and that fall was upon them.

"This wind feels amazing," JJ practically yelled out into the night.

"Yes, yes it does Jae," Emily laughed, linking arms with the blonde to keep her steady.

Hotch held the door opened for JJ as she tumbled in the back of his SUV, and climbed to his seat. Emily settled herself in the passenger side, watching JJ fumble with the seat belt from the rear view mirror. Driving through the capital, the three agents were lost in their own thoughts till JJ broke the silence.

"Did you guys have fun," she asked innocently enough.

"Oh yea, it was nice Jae," Emily said, looking at Hotch.

"It was worth watching your slick dance moves," he smirked, glancing over at Emily, who was trying not to laugh.

"Oh shut up Hotch, I know you wish you could tear up the dance floor like me and Reid," the blonde slurred.

"Yes Jaueru, spot on," he said.

Emily loved when Hotch was able to joke around in a setting outside of work, and let his guard down. Pulling up to JJ's apartment, Hotch parked the car as Emily helped JJ out of the back seat. Rifling through her purse for ten minutes, JJ finally found her house key.

"Hey Em, are you going to finally do it tonight," JJ blurted out, completely failing to whisper.

Hotch turned his the opposite away, pretending to be preoccupied with a house plant.

"JJ, remind me to go over the art of whispering when your sober," she hissed, as JJ pushed the door opened.

"Just asking," the blonde grumbled, putting on the lights to her apartment.

"So you're all set," Emily asked, ready to head out with Hotch.

JJ nodded, "thanks Hotch, see you guys Monday," she waved, closing the door behind them. The sober agents waited a moment, till they heard the front door bolt lock. Linking his arm around Emily, the two made their way back to his car.

"So Em, you ready to do it," Hotch mimicked the blonde's voice, causing Emily to break out in hysterics.

"Not if you sound like that," the brunette laughed, leaning in to kiss Hotch. As the climbed into the car, Emily made a mental note to thank Garcia for giving her the extra shove she needed.


End file.
